


Taken

by selfmanic



Series: Head Cannon - Clint Barton [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfmanic/pseuds/selfmanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is taken captive while on a random Shield mission.</p><p> </p><p>***These are separate stories being posted to this series. They are not related beyond how I picture Clint reacting to these situations.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Surprisingly it was not during an Avenger’s mission when Clint went missing. He had been on a simple surveillance mission for Shield when his com went out. Two days later they received the first video feed. Stark spent days trying to hack the feed but they were quickly reduced to taking shifts to watch the feed hoping their archer could slip them some kind of intel.

At least he was not being tortured actively. The video showed Clint locked into a small metal walled room with nothing but a cot, sink and toilet to one side. A tiny dumbwaiter opened twice a day to drop off food and every three days a change of clothes. It was almost a week in before they realized that he was not alone in the cell.

 

“Christ!” Tony’s yell had them all scrambling to get to the monitors.

“What’s going on?”

“Barton’s trying to kill me. Straight out of one of those horror movies. Someone just grabbed his ankle from under the cot.”

“He’s got someone else in there with him?”

“Jarvis, pull up a clip.”

They all watched as a pale hand snaked out as Clint paced past and grabbed his ankle. Clint had simply stopped pacing not bothering to turn as he flipped off the camera before flopping down on the cot, hanging half off it so he could see under. When the food came later he left the tray sitting next to the cot. It was hard to see but now that they were looking for it they could see one of the sandwiches disappear along with a water bottle.

“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all.” Tony muttered, “Jarvis, track the extra guest and run facial recognition if you can get a shot.”

“Of course, sir. I am analyzing the rest of the footage. Whomever they are, they are well versed in concealment. Until the hand was revealed I detected no movement beyond Agent Barton’s in the cell.”

The next day they got a full view of the other man. Clint suddenly lunged up from where he had been doing sit ups and hauled the man out from under the cot, he was convulsing and clawing at a thick metal collar encircling his throat. It was clear he was somehow being electrocuted when he finally went limp his muscles twitching in reaction. Clint was clearly pissed, yelling and gesturing at the camera.

The other man was thin, while clearly muscular and fit, his ribs showed along with his hip bones. He was underweight and pale with dark hair and eyes. He had been held captive much longer than Clint. While Clint wore black boxers, this man was completely naked except for the collar. Clint helped him settle down on one side of the cot, they could see the men talking to each other but the video was not good enough to read lips.

Clint had been in the cell for ten weeks. Every few days their captors would electrocute the other prisoner while Clint held him through the shocks. They had watched the men eat, sleep, exercise and spar for weeks now hoping one would be able to get some kind of clue out. The only change so far was the other man appearing to get sick. They watched him spend hours hugging the lone toilet as he clearly lost more weight or tossing and turning on the cot in fever dreams while Clint paced. Finally when Clint was sleeping the other man carefully cut his arm and wrote “You win. Send him home and I will play.” on one wall. Ten minutes later the feed went to static.

Two day later Clint contacted Shield from the middle of nowhere, Kansas. He was still wearing only a thin black pair of boxers and had a few new bruises but seemed well. He was transported straight to Shield medical before being placed in an interrogation room for the debrief. Since it was the Avengers, the room was also full of team members and everyone was eating pizza.

 

“Weirdest kidnapping I’ve ever had.” Clint said with a snort, taking a large bite.

“Care to elaborate?” Agent Sitwell asked, glancing around the room with an air of resignation. The rest of the avengers were staggered about with their own plates of pizza and drinks. The only one not eating was Natasha and she was too busy sharpening one of her knives.

“They spent the first few days filling me with truth serums. When that didn’t work they tossed me in the tank with Goyle. We actually worked together once or twice in my mercenary days. Nice guy for a sniper.”

“Why was he there?”

“The guys holding us wanted him to run some job for them, he refused. He burned most of their organization when they first went after him but they got the drop on him while he was injured. He woke up in the box. They would taze him periodically before asking if he was willing to work for them. I think they were kind of hoping he would get really injured so that I would sacrifice myself for him or something.”

“He say who they were?”

“Small time russian thugs, he said. I don’t even think they realized that I was an avenger, they just knew I was a Shield sniper. Goyle’s not a guy to mess with, he took out an entire yakuza operation for me once. You remember, Sitwell, when I got grabbed in Okinawa.”

“He’s the one that did that?”

“Yeah, he’s really big on honor and keeping your word in a deal. The yakuza broke their deal with a friend of his so he burned them. It’s why he only takes the crazy jobs. He gets the job done but has a reputation for biting the hand that feeds him if you try and double cross him or change the deal in any way.”

“Didn’t look like that much of a big bad.” Tony pointed out around his mouthful of meat lovers.

“Neither would you after spending six months as someone’s play thing.” Clint said with a snort, tossing the crust of his pizza down. “ I already gave the team that picked me up what details I could about where they were holding me. They must have gassed the room while I was asleep because I woke up in that crappy warehouse in Kansas.”

“Right before that, Goyle wrote a message on the wall saying he would play if you were let go.”

“Serious? Shit.”

A knock at the door interrupted them, Agent Coulson slipping in before anyone could answer.

“It looks like Goyle may have already taken care of your captors. We just got a coded message about a base in northern Kansas that went up in flames. They were a subversive group with Russian and Hydra connections but still fairly low level scum. It’s going to be a miracle if they're able to identify the bodies.”

Another knock had Coulson accepting a file and after reading handing it over to Clint. He raised an eyebrow before reading. After a moment he started laughing.

“Goyle says thanks for the company. Next time you're bringing the explosives.”


End file.
